Retail displays of greeting cards have presented different categories of cards (such as Birthday, Thanks, Concern, Wedding, Congratulations, Mother's day, Valentine's Day, Christmas, etc.) in a standardized arrangement, which makes locating a particular card category rather tedious. The standard industry practice is to place a given category at the top of the display and arrange a series of subcategories in a snake-like continuous line formation under the first category, wherein subcategory titles are placed above the first greeting card in a given subcategory. In other words, subcategories are arranged in a one-dimensional manner: down the first column of cards, up the second column, down the third column, etc. Accordingly, a category might begin at the bottom of the second column and end at the top the third column. This one-dimensional arrangement scheme can be confusing, making it difficult or consumers to locate a desired type of greeting card. Also, cards of a particular category can be obscured within the continuum of the snake. The category headers may be only one card width wide, and located very low on the display.
Hierarchical organization schemes are used extensively in the computer industry, especially in software and database programming, such as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,740; 5,838,319; and 6,046,742. More people use computers today than ever before, and most computers have an operating system with a graphical user interface (GUI). The GUIs of these operating systems allow the user to view a hierarchical directory structure in a graphical manner. Sometimes a hierarchical system is displayed in a tree view, while other times it is displayed via sequentially expandable two-dimensional boxes with items inside (windows), with headings or identifiers for each box. For example, if a user opens Item B, which is inside Window A, a new window, Window B, opens and displays the contents of Item B. This process continues throughout the directory structure.
Because of the influence of computers and the GUI systems, a hierarchical organization scheme is more intuitive to retail consumers than ever before. As electronic shopping via the Internet continues to grow, computer-adapted formats for presentation of product information are required. As computer speed, graphics and monitor resolution continue to improve, virtual computer displays of greeting cards (and other products) will be increasingly effective.